


I Caught Myself

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, POV First Person, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3207788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bellatrix tells the Dark Lord that Rodolphus proposed to her, Voldemort has an irrational urge to forbid the marriage...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Caught Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics (in bold italics) are from the song "I Caught Myself" by Paramore.
> 
> For Bellatrix's POV, see [Too Shy To Scream](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3207812)

~ I Caught Myself ~

**_You've got it, you've got it_ **  
**_Some kind of magic_ **  
**_Hypnotic, hypnotic_ **

She knows she can't lie to me, so she doesn't bother hiding her nervousness.

"Rodolphus asked me to marry him," she says.

I have no idea why she is telling me this... Then I realize she seems to be seeking approval.

_I forbid it._

I just barely manage to stop myself from saying it out loud. She deserves her happiness, and all the other things I will never be able to give her.

Instead, I say with forced calmness, "Congratulations."

**_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself from saying something I should've never thought of you._ **

~end~


End file.
